Crónicas de la Luna
by Zelma
Summary: Arrebatada de los brazos de sus padres, una niña crece en la organización criminal de Akatsuki. Zoila lleva desde los tres días de vida siendo criada por Akatsuki, aunque ella ya tiene 13 años. ¿Qué pretende la organización de Akatsuki? ¿Qué pasará con Zoila? Parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno... entre otras. PRÓLOGO.


**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**+ Nota importante (27/04/2013):**

Éste es el primer fic que hago, así que si tienen alguna idea, sugerencia o ven algún error pueden avisarme Acepto críticas constructivas de gente que las sabe diferenciar de las destructivas. No juzguen un libro por su portada, pues la portada tiene muy poco que ver con el libro.

El fanfic, antes, se llamaba _**I need you, come back**_. Aunque ahora, para que el título se ajuste más a la trama del fic, lo he cambiado a _**Crónicas de la luna**_. Hay cambios en la trama de fic, que podéis ver en la mini-introducción.

* * *

**Introducción para que el lector pueda comprender mejor desde un principio **_**Crónicas de la luna**_. _(No es necesario leerlo)_

...

Después de tomar la decisión de que no va a dejar que su hermano Itachi y la villa se desperdicien, Sasuke Uchiha toma la decisión de ir junto a los cuatro kages, Orochimaru y su equipo Taka de ir junto a los demás a al Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

La batalla acabó en beneficio a la Alianza Shinobi. Hubo muchas muertes y mucha destrucción, pero al final acabaron venciendo. Sasuke se disculpó ante toda la aldea de Konoha por su comportamiento todos esos años y por haberse marchado. Más tarde, en privado se disculpó con Sakura por haberla intentado matar, pero la pelirrosa le dice que no se disculpe que entendía como se sentía en aquellos momentos. En aquel momento, Sasuke le dijo a Sakura que le quería y ella le correspondió.

Dos años después, Sasuke y Sakura contrajeron nupcias. No fueron los únicos que se casaron... Naruto, se casó con Hinata debido a que sus sentimientos por Sakura eran tan sólo una especie de amor fraternal y encontró el amor en Hinata. También, se casaron Ino y Shikamaru, el motivo de su enlace fue algo que sorprendió a todos.**  
**

Catorce años después, ellos y muchas personas más han formado una familia. Sasuke y Sakura, tienen "dos" hijos, Itachi y Harumi. Naruto y Hinata, tienen tres hijos y uno en camino, Hikari, Yuki y Chiai. Shikamaru e Ino, tienen dos hijos Taiyou y Tsuki.

Aparte de eso, Tsunade y Shizune regresaron a la aldea de Konoha. Tsunade, sin embargo, no tomó el puesto de Hokage, ya que Naruto se convirtió en el sexto Hokage de Konoha, apodado Dairoku. Sasuke se ha convertido en el ayudante oficial del Dairoku. Sakura se ha convertido en maestra para los ninjas médicos y de vez en cuando, ayuda en el hospital de Konoha. Ino es ama de casa, aunque de vez en cuando, va a misiones. Shikamaru se ha convertido en un gran ninja. Hinata, ha fundado una escuela de Ikebana en la que tiene varias alumnas.

* * *

**Crónicas de la luna.**

**Por: **_Zelma_.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Estaba medio tumbada en aquella cama, gotas de sudor le caían de la frente mientras que su marido, Sasuke, agarraba su mano fuertemente y le susurraba palabras de aliento. Ella, nunca imaginó que dar a alguien la vida iba a ser una experiéncia tan dolorosa y a la vez tan bonita. Tsunade y Shizune, ayudaban a que los niños dieran a luz.

- Sakura, ya casi está. - anunció Tsunade. - sólo tienes que empujar un poco más.

Sakura empujó y en unos minutos. Un pequeño bebé de cabello pelirrosa, vio la luz del mundo llorando, demostrando que había heredado los pulmones de su madre. Shizune, envolvió al niño en un par de toallas y se dedicó a lavarlo. Mientras tanto, Sakura seguía dando a luz al otro crío. A diferéncia de su hermano, una pequeña bebé de cabellos negros, no tardó en salir y ver la luz del mundo. Lloraba, aunque no con la misma fuerza que su hermano. Tsunade la envolvió en una toalla y fue a lavar a la pequeña.

- Ahora os traeremos a los niños. - sonrió a Sasuke y Sakura.

En unos pocos minutos, llegó Tsunade cargando a los dos niños, uno en cada brazo. Sakura, ya sentada, cogió a la pequeña niña de cabellos negros mientras que Sasuke cogió al pequeño pelirrosa. Sakura acomodó a la pelinegra entre sus brazos, mientras que Tsunade se alejaba de la sala con una sonrisa.

Sakura observó que su pequeña de momento no había abierto los ojos, así que fijó su vista en su otro pequeño. El pelirrosa empezó a abrir sus pequeños ojos y al abrirlos, se descubrió que había heredado los ojos verdes de su madre. Ambos padres sonrieron.

- Se parece a ti... - susurró Sasuke con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres cargar un rato con él?

Sakura asintió. Sasuke y ella, intercambiaron a los pequeños. La pelirrosa pudo notar que al coger Sasuke a la niña, su cara de felicidad estaba mezclada con una de preocupación.

- Sasuke... - llamó. - ¿qué pasa?

Sasuke miró a Sakura fijamente, no quería preocuparla pero ella ya se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba, así que Sasuke, eligió contarle lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Me preocupa que herede mis ojos, yo quiero que sean los tuyos. - dijo. - Si heredase tus ojos verdes, ella estaría a salvo de tener el Sharingan a lo largo de su vida. No quiero que ella pase el mismo dolor que yo he sentido por culpa del Sharingan.

- Sasuke, escúchame, nada de eso nos tiene que preocupar porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que ella tendrá a un padre que le enseñe todo, que le ayude, que la cuide... - hizo una pausa. - y, ése padre, eres tú, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió. Le encantaba que su esposa supiera calmar de esa forma sus preocupaciones, pero aún así... había algo que le preocupaba, algo que no le dejaría dormir esa noche, un mal presentimiento. Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron interrumpidos por el eufórico grito de Naruto al entrar en la habitación, acompañado por Ino, Hinata y Shikamaru.

- ¡Pero qué cosas más monas! - gritó Naruto cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña Uchiha.

Naruto empezó a poner caras raras a la pequeña, bajo la mirada de todos los adultos que habían en la sala. La pequeña abrió sus ojos, negros ónix como los de su padre y empezó a sollozar ante el miedo que le daba Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! - gritaron Sasuke, Ino y Shikamaru. El padre volvió a coger a la pequeña en brazos, mientras que Ino golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza.

- Mira lo que has conseguido, por tú culpa mi hija se quedará traumada de por vida. - dijo algo asustado Sasuke.

Hinata había tomado asiento al lado de Sakura, ella estaba embarazada de siete meses y en dos meses sería madre, al igual que Sakura.

- Nunca cambiarán. - dijo Hinata nostálgica con una leve sonrisa.

·

Habían pasado tres días desde el nacimiento de los dos Uchihas. El pequeño niño pelirrosa de ojos verdes, fue llamado Itachi en honor a su tío. Mientras que su hermana, la viva imagen de Sasuke, fue llamada Kaori.

Era de noche, Sasuke estaba dormido en el sofá de la habitación de Sakura mientras que la pelirrosa intentaba dormir pero ella no podía, algo no le dejaba dormir.

De pronto, se escuchó dos llantos fuertes provinientes de la habitación que había al lado de la suya, la habitación que estaba conectada a la de donde estaba ella y dormían sus hijos. Enseguida sospechó de que algo malo pasaba, no era normal que ambos llorasen a la vez. Los llantos cada vez eran más fuertes y no era de hambre ni de otra cosa. Algo malo les estaba sucediendo. Miró a su marido, él había tenido el mismo presentimiento que él. Iban a entrar en la habitación, pero de pronto, el llanto de Kaori ya no se escuchaba, tan sólo el de Itachi. Los padres entraron en la habitación. Tan sólo estaba Itachi, llorando, como si algo le hubiese sido arrebatado... una parte de él. Sasuke corrió hasta la ventana, estaba abierta... Inmediatamente, llegó Tsunade preocupada ante los llantos que se habían escuchado, al parecer ella también había tenido el mismo presentimiento.

Desde aquel día, nada a vuelto a ser lo mismo... nada para Sakura y Sasuke había vuelto a ser como antes. Cuando nació Harumi, aquella luz que les fue arrebatada de la vida de ambos les fue devuelta durante unos instantes, pero esa luz les seguía faltando.

* * *

**En el capítulo 1:**

_Denle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva alumna, Zoila Tsukino, aunque prefieren que le llamen Zoe._

_Esa niña, se parece mucho a Kaori, pero no puede ser ella._

_Hay que prepararnos para revivir Akatsuki... ¡Sai Akatsuki!_

¿Quién será Zoila Tsukino? ¿Qué pretenden hacer con Akatsuki?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Como ya han visto las personas que han visto _**I need you, come back**_. La trama ha cambiado mucho, encajando mejor con la historia original. Espero, que os guste éste fic y que no dejéis de seguirlo.

También, comentando un poco el prólogo... hemos visto el nacimiento de Itachi y Kaori, hemos sabido los pensamientos de Sasuke ante el Sharingan y el instinto maternal de Sakura. Naruto... Naruto ha sido la primera persona que ha visto Kaori y parece ser que él y Sasuke, siguen llevando esa relación de amor-odio.

Respecto a las parejas, serán: **Sasuke x Sakura (SasuSaku)**; **Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina)**; **Shikamaru x Ino (ShikaIno)**, ésta pareja me surgió de repente, tenía que emparejar a alguien con Ino y el carácter de Shikamaru me llegó a la conclusión de que harían una pareja bastante interesante.

Si quieren que haya alguna pareja aparte de éstas, pueden comentarlo, a lo mejor, incluso, las incluiré en el fic.

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!

No olviden dejar un comentario.


End file.
